Pokemon: Zane
by Zane95
Summary: This is a story about a boy living in our world, but with pokemon. Zane wants to follow in his brother's footsteps as a pokemon trainer. Read all the people and pokemon Zane meets on his journey. Takes place in the U.S. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

_**

* * *

**_

Pokemon: The Story of Zane

**_Chapter One: Finding your own path_**

Meet Zane. Zane is a typical 10-year old boy, whose dream is to become a pokemon master, but his father will not allow it. Zane is the twin of his sister Maya. Five years ago Zane's older brother Jason ran away from home to become a trainer. His parents searched everywhere for Jason, but could not find him. Zane stayed up every night wondering what happened to his brother. He thought about how many pokemon Jason must have and all the adventures he must have gone on. That was the problem, Zane could only imagine what life was like as a pokemon trainer. One day he would be a the best.

* * *

"Zane come down for dinner!" His father yelled.

Zane was in his room looking up, pokemon from other countries. He was deciding which ones were his favorites.

"Awesome, a Chimpchar was recently discovered in Africa." Zane was on an article he found on online.

"Zane I mean now." His father yelled again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Zane logged of the internet and rushed down the stairs as he smelled his favorite, pancakes. "Alright scoot over." Zane said pushing his sisters chair over so he could make room for his.

"Hey watched it you Mankey." Maya said sticking out her tongue.

"Actually, Mankey happens to be an awesome pokemon, so try harder next time sis'." Zane said making a funny face back at her.

"That's enough you two." Zane's father said sitting down with a big plate of pancakes. Right away Zane and Maya, began to fight over who gets how many pieces.

"I get the bigger one, 'cause I'm older." Said Zane.

"That was only by a few minutes." Said Maya.

"I'm not going to say it again." Said their father. The twins both apologized as they dropped their heads.

* * *

Later that day Zane walked outside where his father was feeding some Miltanks. His father owned a large ranch in Lancaster, Pennsylvania. Everyday Maya and Zane would help their father take care of the pokemon. He needed all the help he could get since Jason and his wife left the ranch.

"Hey dad." Zane said petting a Miltank.

"What is it son?"

"Well, have something to ask you, but I'm afraid you'll say no." Zane said looking at the ground.

"I'm sure whatever it is, we can figure something out." His father said.

"I wanna become a pokemon trainer." Zane said clutching his fists. Right away Zane's father stopped what he was doing and looked at Zane.

"No." He returned to feeding the Miltank.

"Come on dad, I'm ten years old, I need to explore the world, and make friends." Zane said walking closer to his father.

"You have plenty of friends here on the ranch." His father didn't even look at him.

"Seriously dad, I can't have Miltanks and Ponytas and my friends forever." Zane began to grit his teeth.

"Not for ever, just until you're 18, then you can do what ever you want." His father began to walk away.

"This is exactly why, Jason ran away, because all you care about is this stupid ranch. I bet that's why mom left too. It's all your fault!" Zane looked at his father with hatred.

Suddenly, his father turned around and quickly walked up to his son with his eyes watering. "Your mother left to find your brother, and as for him, he made his foolish choice!" His father was now gripping his shirt.

"She left, because you never gave us the freedom to make our own decision's." Zane said softly as looked into his fathers eyes.

"You want to leave so badly, then go." His father pointed to the open road which led into the city.

Zane remained silent for a while, as his eyes began to tear. His father let go of his shirt as Zane walked back into the house. "I didn't think so." Said his father.

Maya watched from behind a heard of Mareep as her brother stormed into the house.

* * *

Zane threw himself onto his bed, shoving his face into his pillow."Ahhh!" He yelled. "It's not fair."

Maya quietly walked into his room with a concerned look on her face.

"What do you want?" He said wiping his tears.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were OK." Maya said walking up to her brother.

"Well I'm not. Why won't dad let me leave?" Zane asked looking at the wall.

"Well it's because he needs us here." Maya said sitting on his bed.

"I know that, but every other kid gets to become a pokemon trainer." Zane said.

"How do you know what every other kids are like? We've been home schooled our entire life." Maya said scooting over next to him.

"I don't know. That's the problem though. We have never been outside this ranch." Zane threw himself backward lying on his bed.

Maya just stared at the floor for a while and walked out of the room.

* * *

Zane was dreaming that he was on a pokemon journey with his brother. The both of them were flying on Dragonites. Zane smiled as he looked over at his brother. When his brother looked back, Jason began to fade away like dust.

"What's going on?" Zane asked as his Dragonite also faded into dust. He began to fall out of the sky. After falling for a while Zane landing in the ocean. He began swimming with a bunch of Magikarp happily. Suddenly a giant Sharpedo came at him with an open mouth.

Zane shot up from his bed breathing heavily. He wiped away his sweat and got out of bed. Zane grabbed a bag and a few of his clothes. He grabbed a potion he's been saving and his book of maps. As he quietly walked through the halls he walked past his sister's room and poked his head in. As he looked at her he smiled.

"Later sis', take care of dad for me." He whispered as he quietly pulled his head out from Maya's room. As he made it to the front door, he tried quietly turning the knob. As he went to walk out, his dad was standing right on the porch.

Zane's heart suddenly stopped as he gulped loudly. "Looks like I'm busted." He said dropping his head. "I'll head back up to my bedroom for my punishment."

As he went to walk away he felt his father's hand grab his shoulder. Jason turned around to face his father. "Huh?" Zane said looking up at his dad.

"Zane, I want to apologize for earlier. In fact I want to apologize for your entire life." His father said smiling.

"I don't get it." Zane said scratching his head.

"I've kept your brother from fulfilling his dream. Now I am keeping you from yours."

"No dad, I was being selfish. You need our help here on the ranch, and I didn't care." Zane dropped his head.

"No son, I was being selfish. I was so afraid of letting you go, that I kept you from the one thing that made you happy. The freedom of choice." His father hugged him.

"Thanks dad." Zane said hugging him back.

"You're free to travel the world." His father said.

Suddenly Zane's eyes lit up. "Really, I can go, now." Zane said heading for the door.

"Not so fast. It's too late to be wandering off at this time of night. You can begin first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you so much, I won't let you down. I promise." Zane ran up the steps and into his room.

* * *

The next morning, Maya and her father were standing outside near the open road. They were seeing Zane off as he began to head out on his journey.

"I'm gonna miss you bro'." She ran into her brother for a big hug.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too." He said resisting the hug.

His father stepped up to him with his backpack. "Here are a few things Zane." His father handed him several pokeballs and some money so he could begin his journey. "Also take your laptop, if you ever need to do pokemon research."

"Thank you, you guys." He said as he grabbed his bag. "I promise you I will be the greatest." He said throwing his hands up.

"We know that won't happen." His Maya said sarcastically.

He gave her a strange look.

"But, you'll be great." She said smiling.

Zane smiled back.

"OK, I guess this is goodbye." He said as he walked off.

Both his father and Maya waved to him as he walked down the open road, not knowing what lied ahead of him. He didn't know where to go. He had no idea who to talk to. The one thing he did know, is that the journey ahead was going to be a long one.

* * *

_Hello people. This is my first Fic. I hope you guys like it so far. Zane will get his first pokemon next chapter. I just wanna see how many people want the journey to continue first. PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Pokemon:The Story of Zane

**_Chapter Two: The One_**

"Hey kid wake up!" Zane heard a faint voice.

"I said wake, kid." As Zane opened his eyes he saw a man standing in front of him.

"This is as far as I can take you. You're on your on from here." The step down from inside the giant truck. As Zane stood up he looked around, trying to remember what happened last night.

"Oh yeah." He said to himself as he remembered.

The day before.

Zane continued on his way down the empty road. He spotted very few pokemon, but none of interest. He saw a few Pidgeys, some Murkrow, and just one Taillow. There were some Caterpies and Wurmples crawling around, and he chased a Sentret down the road, but had no luck in capturing it.

As he walked futher, heard a loud horn coming from behind him. When he looked back, he spotted a truck coming his way. "Alright, this could be my ride." He said holding his thumb out for the truck to stop.

As the truck slowed down, he ran over to the driver's window. "What is it kid?"

"I was wondering if I could get a ride." Zane said looking at the truck logo that read _'Milk by Miltank'_. It had a giant happy cartoon of a miltank on it.

"You can ride in the back." The man walked out of the truck and walked over to open the back door. Inside, there were crates of milk. "It's a little cold back here, but that's how we keep the milk fresh."

"I'll be fine." Zane said hoping into the truck. The driver shut the door and walked back into the driver's seat. Zane could hear and feel the truck moving as he lied down for some rest.

* * *

The driver left Zane at a Sav-A-Lot, where the driver was dropping of the milk. As Zane walked down the street, he noticed all the cars and people passing by. There were kids playing basketball and few girls playing jump rope. He was just happy to finally see kids his own age, that wasn't related to him. Zane spotted some kids with a Poochyena. He quickly ran over to them.

"Hey nice pokemon you guys have." As he approached the pokemon began to bark as the owner tried holding it back.

"What are you crazy?" The kid asked Zane.

"No, I just thought that..."

"You thought wrong." The kid said.

"Aren't pokemon supposed to be friendly?" Zane asked. The kids began to laugh.

"What do you think, this is some kind of petting zoo? You not from around here are you?"

"No, but how did you know?" Zane asked.

" 'Cause, you wearing a backpack and stuff." The kid snickered. Zane took a look at what he was wearing.

"Oh, I guess you're right." Zane said unzipping his jacket a little to make him look more relaxed. The kids began to laugh again.

"Hey man, you should come to my house. "My parents sure could use a laugh." The kid said covering his mouth.

"Um, sure OK. What your name?" Zane asked.

"The names Dante, but just call me Dan." Dan reached his hand out to Zane.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Zane." Zane said shaking his hand.

* * *

Back at Dante's house, Zane saw all Dan's sibling running around in the front lawn. Dante had three sisters and one brother.

"Welcome to the house of insanity." Dante said as they made foot on his porch.

"Don't worry I've got siblings too." Zane said laughing.

"Yeah well, I bet they ain't like mine." Dante said pointing to his sister who was hanging upside down of the roof, by a jump rope.

"No I guess not." Zane said following Dante inside.

"Ma!" I'm home." Dante yelled out. Dante took his leash off of his pokemon and let him free. Poochyena ran into the kitchen.

"Ahh!" His mother screamed.

"Dante, what did I tell you about letting this pokemon in the house?" His mother said walking over to him.

"Not to." He answered.

"That's right now put that mutt in his pokeball."

Dante pouted as he returned Poochyena to it's ball.

"And who is this?" His mother asked dusting off her apron.

"This is some funny white boy I picked up off the street." Dante said pointing to Zane.

"Dante don't be so rude." His mother said smacking his head.

"It's true mam I am a white boy." Zane said laughing.

"Well do you have a name?" Dante's mother asked.

"Zane, my name is Zane. Nice to meet you Miss." Zane bowed his head.

"See now, you could learn a few things from this boy here, Dante." His mother said smacking his head again.

"I'm ain't gonna lern anything if you keep giving me brain damage." Dante said, as he and Zane laughed.

* * *

Later that night Zane was sitting down with Dante's family eating dinner.

"So Zane, what brings you here to Philadelphia?" Dante's father asked, as he took a big bite out of the of the lasagna.

I want to be a pokemon trainer." Zane answered.

"That's nice." Dante's mom said. "Dante over here could be a trainer, but he a little too lazy to get up off his feet and go practice."

"I'm not lazy. I just don't wanna leave you guys that's all." Dante said as a sweat drop rolled down his face.

"Mhm. Sure. You hang all over the place any other time you want." His little sister said.

"So, Zane got any pokemon?" Dante asked.

"Actually no." Zane dropped his head. Everyone jaws dropped.

"What? No pokemon. How exactly do you plan on being a trainer with no pokemon?" Dante asked.

"Well, I was kinda hoping I would just find one or maybe there would be some kind of place where I can get a starter pokemon." Zane said scratching his head.

"What do think this is, Diamond and Pearl? You have to purchase one at the shop, but they are expensive. Especially the rare one, like Growlithe or Torkoal. Those two are on the endangered list you know?" Dante said.

"I know it's just. I didn't think this through before I left. I was just so excited to begin my journey, I forgot about getting a pokemon." Zane said smacking his forehead.

"I know what you mean boy. When I started out, it was just me and my two feet. I had nothin', but the clothes on my back and a single pokeball. I worked hard everyday at the local barbershop, sweeping hair, until I finally earned enough to buy me a pokemon. I hurried down to that pokeshop only to find out I could even buy a rattata. The prices had been raised, because so many people wanted to become trainers, especially since the new pokeballs came out. They only thing I could afford was a cheap Magikarp. I took care of that pokemon though. I raised it well with patience and finally it evolved into a Gyarados. We won lots of battles Gyarados and me. One day I decided to settle down with a family, so it was time for Gyarados to go. I set him free at Atlantic City, the day I asked my wife to marry me." Dante's father just smiled as he told his story.

"That's awesome." Zane said excited. "I can't wait to get my own pokemon." Zane said jumping out of his seat.

"Well, sit down, and eat ya dinner first." Dante's mother said, as Zane sat down.

* * *

The next day, Dante's parents drove Zane around looking for a pokeshop with some reasonable prices. Everywhere they went there were too much for even a simple Skitty.

"Aw man this stinks." Dante said.

I'm sorry Zane, but it looks like their isn't even a single place you or us can afford.

"It's OK, I appreciate your help Mr. and Mrs. Robbins.

"We'll try again another time." Said Mr. Robbins.

Zane was disappointed. So far it looked like he left home for nothing.

"Hey maybe we can find one for cheap on E-Bay." Dante suggested.

"Nah. I'm fine." Said Zane.

* * *

Later on, back at Dante's house, Zane was watching Dante play basketball with his friends.

"Yo, Zane you wanna play?" One of Dante's friends yelled out.

"No, I'm good. Thanks though." Zane yelled back as they resumed their game.

Suddenly, Zane heard sirens coming from down the street. "Huh? What is that?" Zane asked himself as a two cop cars and the ASPCP( _American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Pokemon_ ) came driving down the street. They cars pulled up to an abandoned house, as a bunch of kids and neighbors gathered around.

The Cops busted down the door and walked inside with the ASPCP members. "Yo what is this?" Dante asked running up to Zane.

"I don't know, but it looks like some pokemon were abandoned inside that house." Zane said as he and Dante ran over to the house.

As the cops walked out of the house, Zane and Dante watched closely. The first cop walked put with a dead Meowth, who starved to death. Zane closed his eyes in shock. The second cop walked out with a Houndoom on a leash. They pokemon were left to die in an empty house with no food or water.

Finally the last cop walked out just as Zane opened his eyes. When he looked over to the cop, his eyes lit up, as he saw the pokemon he wanted.

"It's a Squirtle!" Zane said excitedly.

He and Dante looked at each other with giant smiles.

* * *

"Mom, mom, mom!" Dante and Zane ran inside the house bumping into Mrs. Robbins.

"What is it now?" She asked.

They both explained the story anxiously about the abandoned pokemon. "Please ma, you gotta take us to the ASPCP, so Zane can get a pokemon.

They pulled her by her arms as the headed for the door.

She drove them to the adoption center where Zane and Dante rushed for the front desk. The lady behind the counter turned around to face the children and Mrs. Robbins.

"Hello, my name is Jenny and welcome to the ASPCP, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I've been informed that you just received an abandoned Squirtle. It is up for adoption?" She asked, switching from her motherly voice to her public one.

"Why yes we have, but it won't up for adoption till tomorrow. We need to treat it first." Jenny said looking through her papers.

"I'd like to sign up for the adoption of this pokemon." Mrs. Robbins asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to put you on a waiting list." Jenny said still looking through her papers.

Both Dante and Zane's smiles dropped. "What?" Zane said.

'Yep, you are behind three people. If they don't show up then it's yours." Jenny said putting her papers down and handing Mrs. Robbins a ticket. "Just sign this and it will prove that you are on the waiting list."

Mrs. Robbins grabbed the ticket and placed it in her purse. "Thank you very much. I'm sorry Zane, but maybe there is a chance you can get Squirtle."

"No, that chance is lost." Zane said dropping his head.

"Well you can get another pokemon." Dante suggested.

"No, that Squirtle was the one and I lost mt chance." Zane said as he walked out of the ASPCP.

* * *

The next day, Mr. Robbins brought Zane and Dante back to the ASPCP, to see if the others gave up on the list.

"I hope they haven't showed up yet, 'cause that would suck." Dante said.

"Yeah I know." Zane said as they walked up to the counter.

"Hello again." Said Jenny.

"Sup." said Dante.

"Hey." Zane said waving.

"Did the others come for Squirtle?" Zane asked anxiously. Jenny began looking through her papers.

"Here it is. I'm sorry, but someone is currently in the back room picking up the Squirtle now." Jenny said.

"What? I knew it." Zane said looking down.

"It's alright kid. There's over 150 pokemon, and more to see. You'll get the right one soon." Mr. Robbins said.

"Dad you're sounding like the show." Dante said.

"Sorry, I just love that Ash Ketchum and that little Pikachu." He said as his son gave him a strange look.

"Excuse me, but wheres the bathroom?" Zane asked. He suddenly feel so good after what happened.

"Yes, just over there." She pointed to the doors near the back door. As Zane walked over to the bathroom someone walked out of the backroom. Zane, looking down bumped into him, as they both dropped their pokeballs.

"Oh, sorry." Zane looked up at the person he bumped into. As he looked into the person's eyes his heart stopped.

"Jason?" Zane said.

"Um, you have me mistaked for someone else." The guy picked up his pokeballs running out for the exit. Zane quickly looked back for he believed he had just bumped into his brother. Zane bent down to pick up his pokeballs and placed them in his pocket.

Zane decided he must have been seeing things. He walked off into the bathroom. When he was done he went to wash his hands. As he looked into the mirror, he thought about his father. He thought about his mother and sister. He though they would be disappointed in him, because he still doesn't have any pokemon. He pulled out a hand full of pokeballs and looked at them for a while. "Whats the point in having these if I can't even use them." He said to himself as he threw them at the wall. As the others fell to the ground, one pokeball opened up. Zane looked at it amazed. There was a flashing light and he heard what sounded like electricity as the light exited the pokeball.

"Squirtle!" A pokemon yelled out as they light faded away.

Zanes eyes opened up as his jaw dropped.

* * *

_Well how do you guys like it. If you have any questions or suggestions just let me know._

_Read and Review and thank you for reading._


End file.
